The Alphabet of Arkos
by Uwe.No.Hakutaku
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories that circulate about ArKos' love story; Love, tragedy and friendship. We have it all! Updates every week.
1. A for Angles

**Disclaimer: All characters and the world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not own any of the characters.**

 **If I did, Jaune would always wear his bunny slippers to combat.**

* * *

"A little more to the left…." Jaune instructed his partner, gesturing with his free hand.

Pyrrha shyly smiled and moved to the direction he wanted her to go to, folding her hands on her lap. "Here?" the redhead asked as she sat in a more comfortable position on her bed.

Her partner nodded, looking back at the screen of his Scroll, which was pointed at Pyrrha, figuring which angle suits her best.

Pyrrha felt warmth stir in her chest when Jaune asked for a photo of her for his Scroll, since he didn't have much photos of her. And she was happy to oblige.

After a few minutes of constant fidgeting, the blonde leader groaned. "Okay, none of it looks good. Don't get me wrong, Pyrrha, you look stunning-" Pyrrha felt her cheeks flush with heat. "-but I think I'm just a horrible photographer."

Pyrrha felt a little bad for him, since all he wanted was a photo of her. A personal one, which melted her heart even more. But seeing him like this…

An idea lit up in her head.

"Jaune, come here. I have a suggestion." she said, patting the spot next to her.

He nodded, walking to her and sitting down. Pyrrha grabbed the Scroll from him, switching to the front camera and angling it so it would capture her and Jaune.

"Smile!" she grinned and snapped the photo of the two of them. Her, smiling. Him, doing an awkward peace sign. Jaune stared at it, grinning from ear to ear. "It looks perfect! But...I wanted a photo of you."

"Don't be silly, Jaune. We're partners. Besides," she handed him back the Scroll. "Its a good angle of me and you."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." he smiled at her, that heart wincing smile of his. "And I know what to do with this now."

Pyrrha listed her head to the side, about to question what he was talking about when he fiddled a bit with the Scroll then showed it to her.

Pyrrha blushed softly when she saw that it was his new wallpaper. She turned to him.

Jaune was scratching the back of his head, his cheeks redder than her hair. "I wanted a photo of you to use as my background. Since, you know, you inspire me and all….to do my best at everything I do…."

Pyrrha was floored, utterly speechless by the sweet gesture.

So, as thanks, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. A permanent reminder, like the photo.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, people, and welcome to a new series of mine. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! I really wanted to write something about ArKos since it is a popular ship and I can see so much potential for it. This would be a mix of drabbles, prompts and short stories only and about our favorite couple.**

 **Don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button and leave a review! I also accept requests~**

 **XOXO,**

 **Blair St. Clair**


	2. B for Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and all respective characters belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

 **If I did own it, Bumblebee would've been canon by now.**

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't sure what she felt every time Jaune was close to her. Her stomach would flutter and her body would grow warmer. Whether he was just standing next to her, or talking to her. Pyrrha never felt the feeling cease, not once, even after he broke her heart unintentionally.

But she did feel it strongest when he held her hand, calming her down, after the breakdown she experienced due to Ozpin's decision to name her the new Fall Maiden. A gesture she would never expect from someone who would only see her as a friend.

She had loved his warmth, and she had loved almost everything about him in such a short period of time.

Pyrrha knew she didn't deserve to see it cut short this way.

As the arrow plunged into her chest, as the pain seeped through her chest and spread inside her, she could only think of the last kiss she gave him before she confronted her would be executioner.

But even then- even in her final moments- she still had butterflies when she thought of Jaune Arc.


End file.
